vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Viva Piñata series summary
Viva Piñata is a game and TV franchise created by Microsoft and Rare. Its universe is a vibrant world of living piñata animals filled with spontaneity, fun, and of course candy. The colorful and unique animals live and thrive in a growing garden where they interact with each other bringing adventure to life. The piñata universe is exciting and humorous – a place where anything can happen. Piñata Island is where all the fun is at, an uncharted island full of piñatas. Characters like Fergy Fudgehog, Hudson Horstachio, Ella Elephanilla, Les Galagoogoo, and Pierre Parrybo partake on adventures, such as getting Cocoadile (crocodile) tears to give life to their dying garden, or finding the mythical Chewnicorn, or just trying to get away from Langston Lickatoad who wants Fergy and Paulie Pretztail sent to a party using the Cannoñata. After all, they're all piñatas, so they're supposed to be broken and beaten up, and most do in fact like to be sent to parties and broken, however Fergy and Paulie don't actually like to be smashed up like other piñatas do. They'll end up going to uncharted places, hide in plain sight, group up with new allies, and employ tricks to get away or break out if they're caught. Les is the inventor of the group, he'll invent gadgets such as jetpacks which he and other piñatas will use. Even though he's smart, he can't be understood so some piñatas think he's crazy and others may conveniently think the exact thing he's thinking about and he gets annoyed by this. He does manages to save the day in spite of this flaw. Ella is the forgetful elephant (yes, forgetful, not remembering), so she forgets things such as where she put her shoes at. However she can forget crazy stuff such as forgetting to fall down when in mid air (she sometimes actually walks on mid air due to this), so this can lead to more hilarious things than you might have thought. Ironically she can forget to forget, which confusingly makes her remember stuff. Hudson is the obligatory superstar of the show, being the classic horse piñata. He gets his things done for him by other piñatas, so he can quickly do scheduled things as a celebrity. Tina and Teddington Twingersnap are two snakes attached to the same body, arguing over each other as they have opposite thoughts and bicker over time. Professor Pester really only wants candy and title to be the best villain on Piñata Island. He goes to great lengths to achieve this, doing things such as trapping Piñatas in cages, making outlandish disguises, and even making the Sours in a failed attempt to stop Cannonatta business by sending Piñatas filled with sour candy so that they can be captured. In the games, however, things are somewhat different. You're the manager of a garden armed with a Watering can, shovel, and a "Surface Packet" that allows you to pour grass all over, all given by Leafos. Leafos is sad that the garden she once lived in was ruined. As it turns out, Jardiniero used to own the place and went looking for the legendary Dragonache, however something happened to him on the journey and somebody damaged his garden while he was away. Your goal is to go in his footsteps and attract as many species of piñatas in the garden by planting trees, flowers, vegetables, and even dangerous weeds that some piñatas seriously want to eat. Some piñatas even want some water ponds to reside in. When you're getting the right things in the garden, piñatas will be attracted to it. You then need to meet additional requirements to actually get a piñata to go inside the border and into your garden. But, they won't stay in the garden forever unless you meet additional requirements. After meeting these requirements, the piñata will become a resident and change color. Professor Pester doesn't want this though, and after he notices you're a skilled enough gardener he'll send Sour piñatas to attack and damage it. Later, he'll send out his Ruffian minions and if your gardening skills improve even further he will go and outright destroy one of your cherished piñatas. So, how do you get plants in the garden? Seedos sometimes comes into the garden to give out seeds if you talk to him. Lottie also sets up a shop called Costolot's Store where she will sell products such as seeds, tools, decorations, and more. She's not the only one to set up a shop, though. Willy Builder can be hired to build buildings such as houses for piñatas, produce factories such as Milking Sheds, and the Mine. Bart's Exchange is where you can hire Bart to tinker items for you to transform them. Miss Petula operates Paper Pets where she will sell accessories and some piñata pets. Arfur Stout starts up Arfur's Inn where he will sell you Helpers who will help manage your garden. Fanny Franker starts up a Post Office where she sells crates so you can carry items to another person, or another garden that you have, or just relocate buildings and trees. Doc Patchingo heals sick piñatas so they don't get destroyed by Dastardos, the reaper. Gretchen Fetchem operates a store that will allow you to get more of a species you've already got resident in the garden. A person who calls himself Ivor wants some coins, if you pay him Chocolate Coins his face turns upside down and he will start a shop selling upgraded items that Lottie won't sell. Langston Lickatoad manages the Cannoñata where he will fire piñatas to parties. Sometimes he will call out a request to fire another piñata to a party. He won't just allow anyone to go though, his request usually call for a specific piñata species. You'll have to get the required piñatas before time runs out. To learn more about the world of Viva Piñata, see the official Press Release. For useful information regarding the Xbox 360 games and how they are played, visit the Gameplay page. To get informed about the television series, visit the Television series article. This wiki has information on the Viva Piñata games, Viva Piñata, Viva Piñata: Party Animals, Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, and Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise. It also has information about the television series, such as characters, episodes, and more. Category:Content